NO Balls
by UMMX
Summary: This Story is rate MA, GORE, SEX, DEATH, Cambialne MAN-Eaters , Kyubi GET HER ULTIMATE REVENGE ON Human races. I start writing this story Last 2 months ago. Review and Enjoy
1. Chapter Zero Balls

**No BALLS**

**It Has been 12 years since the Kyubi No Kistune was was trap into the body of Naruto Namikaze. The final attack of the was an all-out-Cyberfuck attack. Nobody new the power of the Cyberfuck attack, and no one knew the real reason for the Kyubi attack or did they? It was not know then but it took Naruto mother Kushina Uzumaki 9 years! It took 9 years tell her son the true, but once she did that; that was when his life changed for the better.**

**The first 8 years of Naruto live where a living shit... He was attack, beaten, he was almost rape twice only to have his mom, show up at the last second. Naruto never forgot that moment, as he saw penis, Dick, Balls flying all over the place. He remembers the screams at they beg for there lives, but only to hear more screaming. That was the day Naruto decide to be stronger man. It was later that night the boy name Naruto made his first kill. By the time Kushina had arive at the seen all she saw was blood, guts, fingers, eyes Kushina smile as she made her way to the bloody lump to see. Naruto sitting there waiting for something. At the age of 4 Naruto kill and there he was waiting, as his mother walks up to him and was about to speak. He knee's drop to the ground with both hands lifting up to her face. He slowly opens his hands, and to her surprise there are group of Balls, soft shape Penis, and long Hard cock. Kushina smiles at her son and thats the gift and with one quick hand move...She eats the soft shape penis, and long hard cock.**

**Kushina slowly swallows the two manhood's and is proud of her son, for what he has done to night. Not only has he kill, but he also give her an warriors give. Kushina slowly picks up the young boy and head back to her place. **

**That was only one small effect and event that change Naruto live. It would be 2 more years of this before naruto would get his Genin license.**

**It was now 2 years later and now he was training in his back yard. Naruto stood there in all his birthday suit, as he does his normal leg kicks. Along with charka punching into the air, his fist and legs glow with charka. It was an normal day until Kushina appear in front of him, in her own birthday suit. Naruto knew it was an rule to be naked in house, but he still didn't know why? He notice mother carrying an white box. He knew what was inside, and he never ask her why...But she knew he knows. That night was the night everything change again. That night he learn why she ate what she ate. After night he would join her in the 'FEAST!' he loved his mom and he knew it was something they didn't have to do, but he want to it for her. This made Kushina happy and she told him more about what it does to there body. Naruto was an little bit happy that everytime they 'FEAST' they would gain charka along with skill and Etc.**

**That night only got werider as Anko The Snake-Goddess came into his house! She was follow by two sets of red eyes., with black hair. One wanted by the name Mikoto Uchiha and Kurenai Yūhi, ****Naruto started to feel his heart hurt, he was going crazy! He slowly watch all the women take an sit and give him the-one-wink-eye. Naruto remembers this day he was glad and hope it won't get weird,but it did.**

**As the naruto starts to get his head together, two more women enter into his house also naked. One had purple hair and the other had short black hair, and with that he pass-out...**

**It only had gotten worst, last 2 years of hell where the worst, the cyberfuck attack some how had finish it job and kill what was left of the males infect with it. There where 1000 a pound 100000 of death and corpse burn those years. The first year was bad, everyone tried to kill naruto and it only got harder as the Old man died. Everyone was read to burn Naruto house down, luck for him an few ANBU where there. They attack without blinking an eye blood ran the cold that day, and everyone got the point Naruto House was off limits and anyone that came near was there to play with.**

**It only got harder for him as he stop eating and would not look anyone in the eye. All his friends he like where gone and not coming back. Finally Kushina was starting to see what she need to do and went to the Hokage and put her name on the list. It was easy most of the leaders where to busy to show up and within a few hours she rule all of Konoha. Now it was time to save her son, and that was going to make her cry.**

**It was hardest thing she did... She... she...left him in the morgue and lock him in. It was hard but she knew he had to eat... He... Had...to...eat...Please... For 3 months Naruto did not eat, he would not sleep, he would not eat, he would not drink. But all people have braking point... Naruto close his eyes and pulls the pants of the one-eye-cyclope down and puts his lips on to the 19in meat stick. With tears in his eye's he closes his lips onto the meat and sucks, chew, drool, as he crys all night.**

**Unknown to him all the women that watch over him were crying hoping he would forgive his mother, but they all knew what was going to happen and it did. It didn't take long for Naruto to kill himself; it was by luck that the guardians of his life made it in time, but they knew they all knew he was tried of it all. So... on that night Kushina his mother the one whom made him eat told him the truth about his family. Naruto understand everything, and did something that nobody though he would do. He tried to right then and there to rip his heart out, lucky for him his mother stop him. It was slow but Naruto return to his oldself it took 4 years to get himself back to being the loveable Naruto. **

**In that time Naruto birthright was announced to all the village at the time and many didn't like the idea, but Kushina had and feeling that would come down to this and was happy that she had the village on lock down. It was average civil war, it only last 2 years and those that spited on the Name of Naruto The Great Namikaze Hero of Konoha Saver of Kyubi would be punished.**

**In the years after war Naruto was sent mission after mission so that he could get all combat experience he could get. But naruto was still in pain, but his pain had gotten small but if it was not for Milky Uchiha his super Rival saving him form the darkness. As he stood over Milky body he feels his lower have pulse with lift again. He smiles for the first time in years; as he rubs her nice black hair and rubs his manhood on her face. Thats when he walks over to mirror and fixes his hair and grabs his coat and his high heal shoes. As he slowly puts on his shoes making sure nice and tight. He grabs his coat, and slides over his head, with one quick move both arm go into the ****sleeves.**

**As Naruto walks up to the door of his bedroom, he stops and runs back to his mirrors... "TO ALL THE LADIES OF KONOHA! NARUTO IS BACK!" With those words Naruto left, but behind the mirror was an cremea and it on the other side of the creamea was a box. A box with an antaina on it that was connect to everybody TV set. All of the women of the new Konoha where up on there feet as they all had tears in there eyes. Those that didn't stand where to busy moan out in pleasure as white ooze hit the TV screen.**

**Chapter Zero Balls end**


	2. Chapter one No Balls

Warining: I do not own Naruto if I did naruto was be killing everybody with Chainsaws...

**Chapter ONE Balls**

**As Naruto hops from rooftop-to-rooftop there where cheering form the women below... "MARRY ME!" "NO FUCK ME! TAKE ME! NO FUCK US!" Naruto continue on his way but left them with pair of used condoms... "IT MIND! NO! IT MIND!" As the sound of the Anbu could be heard trying to stop the fighting...**

**Kushina was in the bathroom watching TV, she was happy she was in there when naruto made his speech. "NARUTO! DAM! THAT MY BABY!" As she exits the bathroom she her's moan coming form her office. As she slowly open the door she gets an big smiles on her face. "Naruto why are you doing that hear?" Naruto just give his mom an wink as, a big fat naked ass waving in the air. "O SHIT! DON'T STOP Anko!" Anko keeps on doing her job she was happy he was back. Think that sad sex was bad sex... "NA.R..U..TO WE..CL..O..ME BAK" She goes muck harder on his dick and starts to sake with joy. "STOP TALKING LOVE ME!" Kushina just slaps her hand on her face, and sit on her desk and begins to time him. **

**3 Hours later**

"**DAM IT! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK HER!" Kushina screams out in full voices and all she gets was "I coming...don't stop...Naruto...keep going...I need...This... Love me... I CUMMING!"**

"**" Naruto howls getting smile form all women in the village. "DAM IT!" Kushina stops and looks at the two as Naruto and Anko eyes have slits in them, and they both kisses before sound of dripping could be heard... "NOT ON THE FLOOR!" As white cum gets all over the place.**

"**Mom...I...Want...An...Team..." Kushina eyes go wide eye and she gets an happy smile on her face. "Naruto, I was going to give you an team, but you need to stop fucking one of your mates, and get ready for meeting." Naruto continues pounce inside of Anko getting moans out of her. "Sure, I'll be there...I CUMMING!...When... does.. it..start?" Kushina give naruto one of her fox smiles with an quick one line "Right now..." As Naruto hears those word Anko comes with the shock of them being watch by an hole group of Jonin and anbu members. "SHIT!" Anko and Naruto scream, as pictures are taken... "Kushina lets get the meeting start! LET ROCK!"**

* * *

This is the end of the Chapter One of No Balls... I got an few Review stating/scream at me that I made them sick reading my first chapter... So to say but that's what I want... I need to be Original and Make Gore Fanfic... I will stay that the first CHapter is the gorest think I have ever wrote and I might add more gore, but Right now it will be super Sex in this story. As I said in the first chapter... Naruto is the only male in the town now... I'm still working on Jariaya idea... He might still be an man or he could be women.

I'm think He will be an Man because he was always out of the Village.


End file.
